


No Need for Motions This Time

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, writer doesn't really know Engslih
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their more than friendly little encounter at the MUN sessions, Arthur and Merlin try to adjust to the thing that may be love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embarrassing Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imageman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/gifts).



> I sort of wrote this to suit my own whims, apparently. The only places mentioned in the story I’ve actually been to are London, Swansea and Cardiff. Would love to see Dublin, though.
> 
>  
> 
> And this is supposed to be an epilogue for another story about how exactly they meet and bicker and fall in love at the MUN meetings. Unfortunately I haven't finished that yet...not to mention it is done in another language...
> 
> I'll see if I could do an English version when it is finished. XD
> 
> Please feel free to point out any possible grammatical or spelling mistake. English is not really my native language.
> 
> And all my love goes to dear 5-11, who has read and encouraged my whims. It's been a bliss to know you <3
> 
> I don’t own the characters. They belong to BBC and Shine.

 

 

From: merlinemrys@albion.com

To: apendragon@camelot.com

SUBJ: no more motions!

16/11/2015, 17:28GMT

 

Dollop-head,

 

I’ve just bloody woken up. No more motions! Or DRs. Or WPs. It’s good to know I can finally fall back to my old routines and go to bed without foreseeing daylight in half an hour and a white-hot debate over drug use prevention and trafficking and stuff. Such delightful topics, aren’t they?

 

I got back at crap hour in the morning and, prepare yourself Mr I’m-All-Clean-And-Dashing-And-Impeccable, fell straight into my bed and fast asleep, trunk unpacked and all. Still wearing the ridiculous shirt with the bow tie on. I think I might have ruined it for good. Cheers.

 

Anyway, I’m wandering off my subject. In contrast to what I do at the sessions I’m notorious for my complete lack of logic in writing everyday stuff...letters, notes, diaries. They just hate me, I guess. 

 

10 hours of sleep was supposed to have made up for the time lost on discussing and writing DRs in the hotel room...and downing half a dozen shots or more...and certain other aspects of social life that deprived me of a good few hours. (That’s  _your_  fault, Arthur, though I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it. ) But it didn’t. When I woke up I was in a daze, wandering between sleep and wakefulness, trying to fall back in to a blurring flash of dreams that whirled through my mind. It was exhausting, really, especially when I couldn’t make out any of those images but that of your face. O God that sounds soppy. I’ll try this again when I’m fully awake.

 

So this is a way of saying...I didn’t exactly hate the memory of our interaction of the last three days. I guess we can do this more often. Maybe when I’m in London next time. Or you in Cardiff. Or just whatever spot on earth...no, on second thoughts, other planets would be fine with me, too.

 

I barely know what I’ve written. Probably still half-asleep.And hungover. AGAIN. At least I’m having incoherent thoughts.

 

Like what chance do I stand to make someone all posh and arrogant and acting like a prat fall for a lunatic/nerd?

 

M.

 

***

 

From: apendragon@camelot.com

To: merlinemrys@albion.com

SUBJ: RE: no more motions!

16/11/2015, 17:43GMT

 

For Christ’s sake, Merlin, just bloody get back to sleep!

 

Although it is fairly entertaining to read your gibberish. And yes, we should do this more often. Have my vote for the ‘other planets’. 

 

I’m going to Swansea at the end of next month. Perhaps will drop in to call.

 

Anyway you’re probably momentarily illiterate now. We’ll talk about this when you’re sober.

 

A.

 

***

 

From: merlinemrys@albion.com

To: apendragon@camelot.com

SUBJ: RE: RE: no more motions!

16/11/2015, 20:39GMT

 

O shut up.  _You_  are the one who forced me down six shots in a row. I hate you.

 

***

 

From: apendragon@camelot.com

To: merlinemrys@albion.com

SUBJ: Do you really?

16/11/2015, 21:02GMT

 

Your keyboard says so but it is only the innocent conductor of your lies. 

 

***

 

From: merlinemrys@albion.com

To: apendragon@camelot.com

SUBJ: RE: Do you really?

16/11/2015, 21:18GMT

 

Point made. But then lies are sometimes just forms of embarrassing confessions.  M.


	2. Solitary Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because thoughts are random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the possible format problems because I'm such an idiot at such things...

_From Merlin_ _’_ _s private diaries._

 

29 Dec 2015, 

Swansea

 

It was a solitary street at dusk and there really shouldn’t have been anything so particularly exciting about it...Yet there I was, thrilled to the soul just  _standing there_. There was something strangely eerie yet beautiful about the way the clouds folded into each other, soft and graceful and glorious. Strangely enough, such sights always make me a bit maudlin.

 

Not that I’d admit it, though. Even if it’s one of Arthur’s favourite banter words.

 

Speaking of whom, there’s a story of how Mr I’m-Impeccable-All-the-Time tripped over himself and fell straight into the sand, landing on his face. Should have taken pictures.  _Would_ have taken pictures had the said prat not dragged me with him as fell and practically tackled me to the ground.

 

That’s why both of us ended up looking like a pair of idiots, all sand and dirt and salt, when we got up to our feet and just strolled casually down the shore. 

 

You know sometimes you like walking, because you get to all these imaginary friends inside your head. You’ve got all these hopeless dreams of talking to the moon and stars and trains and trees. Well, walking makes it all...sort of real. You walk and walk and with every step there comes a new breathing word from the trees the street or a lonely star with a cold lonely light in early evening sky. Or the singing wind. You get to truly breathe in the wind’s whispers and secret murmurs, hoping this time you get to get a little closer, just a little, to the heart and core of the mythical words that’s written in nature’s tongue. And that sense of freedom...you belong to the world and worldly affairs during the day and to sleep during the night, yet in between you find yourself free at dusk on a lonely street. Walking. 

 

There were, and still are, the things that reminded me of the joy of walking. It was this ethereal freedom, all unreal but true and keen and cut deep into one’s bones, that made walking the way it was. I never thought I’d want to share such solitary joy with someone else. And then there’s Arthur. 

 

Walking with Arthur down the shore, the streets, the little paths, was something so distinctively different from the free joy I’ve always been used to when it came to walking. Last time we met there wasn’t really much chance for such companionable silence, such peaceful, casual conversations. It was mostly heated debate over DRs and resolutions on drug prevention at the sessions and even worse bickering after the sessions and fantastic sex far into the night when neither of us was sober or wakeful enough to talk over anything that was not stupid or horrendously political. There wasn’t any of these quiet little walks. Nor the strange ache whenever I recall the afternoon.

 

I had tried to hide and shun away from something I had always feared. I thought I could get used to the wild lonely joy of walks on solitary streets. And along came Arthur. Would I,  _could I_ , ever again, get used to that otherworldly fancy when knowing I could have had a down-to-earth, cheerful, light-hearted walk with  _Arthur_? 

 

We’ve known each other for six weeks, met twice, for four days, fought endlessly on for hours, kissed about twenty times, had a considerable amount of sex, and had one walk down a lonely street. But is that how one defines love, with statistics and pie charts and cold, logical analysis of case studies? 

 

Because I’m bloody well certain this is something very close to, if not quite, love.

 

Damn.

 

Or maybe it’s just the night wind and winter trees and the stars. They trick people into horrible sentimental states. Someone, probably Lucy Maud Montgomery, said something of a kind. 

 

Montgomery. Good God I’m getting sentimental. Arthur, the fool he is, will probably laugh his arse off if he knows it’s Montgomery he reminds me of.  _Montgomery_. Indeed.

 

 

_From Arthur_ _’_ _s phone memo._

 

28/12/15, saved at 22:02

 

Pack. (done)

   Trunk. Rucksack. Book for M.

Train. 5.30am tomorrow. King’s Cross.

Meet Lance at Swansea Uni.

 

Oh bugger. 

 

Merlin tomorrow. Merlin tomorrow Merlin tomorrowMerlintomorrowMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin.


	3. The Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strangest little things you say.  
> (or, text spam)

_Text spam._

 

The last session always gets on his nerves a bit, thinks Merlin rather dully. It’s all three days’ s fervent discussions and arguments and (in his and Arthur’s case) fights down in one good hour. He’s always having these random stray thoughts intruding his mind during the last few minutes. Like the chocolate bar he accidentally squashed this morning, the furry ears of Dr Gaius’ s dog, complete nonsensical excerpts from  _Wuthering Heights_ , and the clean, fresh smell of Arthur’s golden hair. 

 

He really shouldn’t. His mind would be far better employed on the new Draft Resolution they have just passed. Nuclear control and stuff. But the tune of some old 80s song starts ringing in his head now, and he gives up trying to force it out.

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket. Without a second thought he takes it out under the table. 

 

_Can_ _’_ _t believe you voted No. Again. Is this supposed to be personal now?  A._

 

He smirks and types back.  _I wonder at your ego. Really, you should see someone about this. Of course I wouldn_ _’_ _t vote upon personal feelings even if I do enjoy getting you pissed. M._

 

_Personal it is, then._

 

_You know it_ _’_ _s lucky we don_ _’_ _t really get to make the decisions. With egotistical dollop-heads like you as decision-makers I_ _’_ _d shudder for the world._

 

 _You should. Presently listing out what will make_ you _shudder._

 

It sends an odd spark of excitement down Merlin’s spine. He stares at the phone for one moment, before typing back one word. 

 

_Prat._

 

He hears a silenced smirk from the other side of the room, and smiles at the sudden image of Arthur’s face in his head, with the lopsided twitch at the corner of his mouth that always strikes Merlin defenseless. He half-closes his eyes and allows the bubble in his chest to expand, taking in the sunlight through the open windows.

 

His phone vibrates again.  _Only you could squeeze such intense emotions into one textual word like that. A._

 

Before he can think of something there comes another message.  _And that_ _’_ _s one of the reasons I want to..._

 

Want to what? A hundred answers whirl through his mind all at once, and he is about to type back and ask when he darts up his eyes and sees, to his horror, Morgana gazing at him with a meaningful look and an unreadable smile.

 

_Dear delegates of Russia and Italy, please stop text-flirting when I_ _’_ _m trying to be a good Chair instead of burning you both on a pyre. Morgana._

 

_You_ _’_ _re texting as well. Not as good a Chair as you think. A._

_Careful, brother, unless you_ _’_ _d like a very messy, very public death._

 

_Wouldn_ _’_ _t mind if Merlin was with me. Burn him if you must, though. He_ _’_ _s the warlock that cast the texting spell. A._

 

_Oh my God stop it you two. Damn the day I actually tried matchmaking. I rue it._

_You don_ _’_ _t. You are practically over the moon. (Friendly reminder: the things you said when we told you.)_

_Right I am. Now shut up. Both of you._

 

***

Merlin lets the stupid lovesick grin spread over his face. Maybe, for once, he doesn’t need to shun away and hide.


	4. If There Were No Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it all could be over.

_Excerpt from a handwritten letter from Arthur to Merlin._

 

God, this feels strange, picking up my pen and writing an actual letter. I’m on the train to Dublin, so the words are coming out a bit shaky. But never mind that now.

 

I can see fields and cattle and low, green hills outside. Peaceful old countryside. No cars, no traffic lights, no crossroads.

 

God I hate crossroads in London, even if I love the city and can’ t bear to be anywhere else for more than six months. Crossroads, though. They make me feel abandoned and thrown into the world all alone, with the London crowd rushing towards wherever it is that they are heading for.

 

People with destinations are worth envying.

 

That time in Swansea, though, when you came down from Cardiff to meet me, was the only memory of crossroads that I like. You were swaying at the crossroads, a bit unsure, before you started running towards me. Like a 12-year-old girl, as I keep telling you. 

 

***

From: apendragon@camelot.com

To: morganalefay@camelot.com

SUBJ: life gone all shit

10/05/2016, 17:32GMT

 

I’m going to let out a disturbing number of swear words so feel free to skip this.

 

Fuck it all. Fuck my life. 

 

Why the HELL does my father NEVER realize I might have my own opinions and feelings and BLOODY  _DREAMS_? When does he EVER tell me anything before he makes decisions for me? 

 

Fuck it all. 2 years in Paris and STILL nobody asked me ANYTHING about it. 

 

This is complete shit. Tell me you think I should just jump into the Thames and get rid of my misery. 

 

***

From: morganalefay@camelot.com

To: apendragon@camlelot.com

SUBJ: RE: life gone all shit

10/05/2016, 17:51GMT

 

Definitely not the Thames. You’d have to take the tube to get there and you’d start howling on the tube. Can’t have you do that. 

 

And I heard about the project Uther signed you up for. I know you never liked economics but can’t you drop it and take architecture instead? You keep whining about how Uther forced you into it but the truth is, though it pains me to admit, you aren’t the coward like him. Not all the time.

 

Also, what does Merlin have to say about all this?  

 

***

Arthur stares at the screen and sighs, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. He takes out his phone from his pocket and enters the number he has long since known by heart.

 

_I_ _’_ _m going to Paris and staying there for two years and I_ _’_ _m panicking and lost and scared. I don_ _’_ _t want to think I_ _’_ _ll be that far away from you and it_ _’_ _s not the bloody thing I want to do anyway. Fathers are such arses wouldn_ _’_ _t you agree I don_ _’_ _t know what to do anymore this is all shit all my life I_ _’_ _ve been trying to do what he wants out of me trying to be the perfect son trying to make him bloody proud and he never even cares what I bloody think I feel like downing a whole bottle of aspirin no I really don_ _’_ _t._

_I love you._

He gazes at the screen and deletes it all, word by word.

 

 _Goodnight, Merlin_. He hesitates, and hits the ‘send’ button.


	5. The Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it's only an armour? A mask?

_From Merlin_ _’_ _s notebook, dated somewhere around the autumn of 2016._

 

Why do you never run, yet never speak?  

This silence is cold and beautiful and cruel.

Must one speak of love and 

Fuck I miss him.

 

***

_A voice message from Morgana._

 

Honestly, I think he lets on more of himself with you than with any of us. He’s always wanted to be on guard and keeps his feelings to himself. You know Uther hasn’t exactly been emotionally close to him. I don’t think he learnt to share feelings with people when he was a kid. Uther trained him like a bloody  _prince_. You know, with all the money and stuff and the loneliness. Always had to be the best and never breaking down and rubbish like that. He’s changed, for the better, since you came. Helped him out of his armour a bit. It’s good for him. You know he loves you. It’s just time and space that stretches between you that stands in the way. A bit. Shit I can’t believe how sentimental you boys get me sometimes. 

 

***

 _Cheers, Morgana._  He types and gives a wan small smile.  _I don_ _’_ _t even know where he is any more. Somewhere in Paris. That_ _’_ _s all I got._

 

He takes up his pen and adds the following in the notebook:  _When an eye sees through the armour one lets one_ _’_ _s heart open towards the gaze, bleeding, but the eye stays unafraid of the scars. If you were the one to take my armour off me would I be the same to you?_


	6. Broken Pieces Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O dear I can' t write about angst. All I want is that they stay together and in love!

_Merlin_ _’_ _s phone._

Messages-New Message

 

12:40, 19 Jan 2017, from ARTHUR 

In Dublin. Trinity’s fine, except Morgana keeps being just as bloody smug as ever. A.

 

12:54, 19 Jan 2017, from ARTHUR

Sorry for being a prat.

 

12:57, 19 Jan 2017, from ARTHUR

I miss you.

 

13:04, 19 Jan 2017, from MORGANA

He’s not Oscar Wilde, you know. Even a hundred years later, certain things need a little push.

 

***

Drafts-Unsent

 

To: ARTHUR, saved at 23:28, 17 Dec 2016

We walk along an rusty old track, so I dream, as if in a play, running lines, and then we both forget what’s written clearly in the script and get stuck and just look at each other with goggling eyes. This isn’t choreographed or rehearsed, nothing but a moment of oblivion and bliss and curse. Tears and fears are by necessity the core of such raw emotions. Can we brace ourselves for the bleeding hearts that may come forth in our way? Can we know what lies ahead of us if we keep on? This isn’t the bloody Victorian Era. 

 

To: ARTHUR, saved at 22:10, 29 Dec 2016

Old pictures. Old times. It was all MUN sessions, wasn’t it? The time you told me I was obviously wrong about bloody everything and sickly sentimental after the first session? Drug Prevention and Trafficking and stuff. Years into knowing you makes it apparent that you don’t very often get so personal, do you? What would’ve happened if you had just kept it that way?

Not bloody Oscar Wilde, you said.

 

To: ARTHUR, saved at 00:23, 1 Jan 2017

New year. Drunk. Strange I manage to both miss you and hate you at the same time.

If you weren’t so bloody guarded. Not Oscar Wilde. No, you’re not.

 

***

He hits ‘send’ and sighs.

 

***

Messages-New Message

 

14:29, 19 Jan 2017, from ARTHUR

You know I don’t do New Year these years. No one to kiss at midnight. Might break the custom, though.

 

14: 32, 19 Jan 2017, from ARHTUR

Sorry, what I REALLY want to say is that I told my father I never wanted to enter business and that I decided to be an architect. He’d honestly never found out about the courses I took at uni. I’m sorry I’ve been such a dollop head because I was scared and pissed and depressed and didn’t know how to let out this part of me to you. I was a coward. You told me I saved you from hiding once and this time you saved me from despair. It wasn’t easy to break out of the shell, but I did it, at last , if not too late. Not Oscar Bloody Wilde, but willing to walk with you at Rhossili Bay, holding hands.

If you’re not vomiting over the soppy, embarrassing yet sincerely meant confession, I might want to add something.

I love you. 


	7. Bright Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question asked. (Finally.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do feel free to point out any mistakes. XD

_Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art---_

_Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night_

_And Watching, with eternal lids apart,_

_Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,_

_The moving waters at their priestlike task_

_Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,_

_Or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask_

_Of snow upon the mountains and the moors_

 

‘God, you’re horrible at this, aren’t you?’ smirks Merlin, stretching his long, slender arms, looking up to the cerulean sky at dusk. ‘You do realize I don’t exactly have “ripening breast, to feel for ever its soft fall and swell”, do you? Can’t believe you’d go for Keats.’

 

‘What have I said about you being a girl,  _Mer_ lin? I think the sonnet fits just right.’ Something about the twinkle in Arthur’s eyes makes Merlin reach forward and punch him hard in the arm. ‘But I forgot. What was is that you said about Keats again?’

 

‘I quoted Montgomery, you idiot. She says Keats is too full of beauty, is always the Perfect Artist. “Feel stifled in roses and long for a breath of frosty air or the austerity of a mountain peak”. Her words. But she likes him on a general basis, I think.’

 

‘Christ, Merlin, you  _are_  such a girl. You read  _Montgomery._  Only girls read Montgomery.’

 

‘So did the great Mark Twain, mind you. He was a great fan of dear old Maud, who was a  _great_ woman and whose books are totally enjoyable and good company. Anyway, why are we talking about my literary tastes on the top of Swansea Castle?’

 

‘We’re not. We’re talking about you and how you remind of the Bright Star, as was my pathetic attempt at romantic.’ says Arthur, quite seriously. ‘I see now lousy jokes suit me better.’

 

Merlin gazes over the quiet lanes below the ancient castle, and fails to suppress a blush. ‘It wasn’t that pathetic an attempt, you know.’

 

Arthur chooses to answer in a way other than words. There’s a soft breeze brushing their hair as they lean against the ancient walls, staring into a glorious sunset at the far end of the sky. 

 

‘It makes one see things. The Castle.’ says Arthur, after a few moments’ companionable silence. ‘Gives you flashes of all the battles and conferences in history and legend, doesn’t it?’

 

‘Don’t tell me you’ve got Arthurian legends in your mind again, you egotistical freak.’

 

‘Actually I am. I remember the time at the SE of our first meeting at MUN...London, wasn’t it? You told me you would prefer to support and help instead of getting up there and bicker at other delegates for yourself. Like how the Sorcerer helped the King to his throne.’

 

‘It was drunk talk and a stupid pun, really. Since both of us got such stupid names.’smiles Merlin, looking up at him. ‘But yes, I would.’

 

Arthur’s gaze is almost overwhelming. ‘Not Oscar Wilde.’ he murmurs, taking both Merlin’s hands, and leans in. ‘But no need for motions this time.’ Merlin’s breath catches as Arthur leans even closer. After all the years of bickering and fighting and misunderstanding and never stopping loving, words are completely inadequate for what he feels in that one moment, when Arthur’s breath brushes and lingers against his ear.

 

‘Move to London, will you?’

 

He chuckles. ‘Took you long enough to ask.’ No more words are necessary.

 

***

That is not the reason why they have this particular affection for Swansea. It’s a beautiful city for its own sake, as they keep saying, though Morgana simply snorts whenever they make the earnest declaration.

 

**The End**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
